Can't Forget You
by Fading Dawn
Summary: Ephram is with Madison now, but there's still someone else in the back of his mind. After all, she is his second choice. (EA pairing... takes place after "No Sure Thing")
1. And We Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own Everwood, or the lyrics used in the chapters. Blah blah blah. 

A/N: This first chapter starts off with the scene at the end of the episode No Sure Thing, I know I didn't get all the lines exactly right, I just did it to the best of my memory. :P There are also a couple of flashbacks in here, one is from the episode Blind Faith and the other is just one I made up. The lyrics used in this chapter are from the song "Anna Begins" by Counting Crows. 

-------------------------------------------- 

CHAPTER 1: 

"You know, we're never going to agree on a song," Ephram said to Madison while sitting in the front seat of his old car. After talking about it for a little while, the two of them had decided to go through with something that Ephram had been thinking about all his teenage life. It would be his first time. He had made this decision somewhat impulsively; however, but he told himself it was too late to back out now. He really cared about Madison; he just wasn't sure if he was truly in love with her. 

"Okay, fine then. I'm going to turn on the radio, and whatever song is playing will be it. Our song." Madison suggested. 

Ephram laughed. "We could end up with a jingle or something…" 

"So what?" Madison said, smiling. "Okay, here goes…" 

Ephram could tell she was nervous, too. She pressed the 'power' button. 

A strange country song that neither of them knew happened to be on. "Umm…" Madison looked at Ephram sheepishly and pushed the 'scan' button again. Too upbeat. She pressed it again, sighing. Too angry. She started reaching for it one more time, but Ephram stopped her. "Come on, forget about it," he started kissing her. She managed to hit the button one last time before she began undoing his belt… 

_{Her kindness falls like rain   
It washes me away   
And Anna begins to change my mind   
Every time she sneezes, I believe it's love   
And Oh, Lord, I'm not ready for this…   
She's talking in her sleep, it's keeping me awake   
And Anna begins to toss and turn   
Every word is nonsense, but I understand it all   
Oh Lord, I'm not ready for this sort of thing   
Her kindness bangs a gong, it's moving me along   
And Anna begins to fade away…   
I'm not ready for this sort of thing}_

*** 

Amy was lying on her bed that night, thinking about Tommy and what had just happened with she and him. She had almost lost his virginity to him, but she was glad now that she hadn't. After what she had found out about him tonight, she wasn't sure if she could ever… 

**FLASHBACK** 

"…trust you again." Amy said. They were in the car. Tommy was taking her home after the party they'd been to that night. 

"I know. And I shouldn't expect you to," Tommy looked down at his hands. "I totally suck." 

"No, you don't. Well, not completely." 

"So are you mad at me or not?" 

Amy sighed. "I don't know, Tommy. I just don't know…" 

**END FLASHBACK** 

Amy had left Tommy like that that evening. She wasn't sure what else to do. The whole situation had made her think of somebody else. Someone she could always trust, but someone had never fully trusted her in the same way. That someone was Ephram Brown. She suddenly felt horrible for how she had been acting toward him in the past year. She had been a terrible friend, and she knew it. She would never forget what he had said to her that night she'd picked him up to go get ice cream. Laynie had blown off their plans, so she had decided to go hang out with Ephram instead, without telling him that she'd had plans with Laynie first. But he figured it out anyways… 

**FLASHBACK** 

"I'm an idiot," Ephram stated after Amy casually told him how Laynie had cancelled their plans that night because she'd been asked out on a date. 

"What?" Amy said, confused. 

"She blew you off, so you came to see me." 

"Oh, no, that's not how it happened—" 

"It is how it happened. It's how it always happens. Your first choice just fell through, so you come and find me, your back-up plan," Ephram said bitterly. 

"Ephram, I never think of you that way—" Amy tried to protest. 

"Maybe not intentionally, but don't you realize that makes it even worse? It's like you don't even know how much that hurts somebody. How much it hurts me," Ephram seemed to be growing more hurt with every word that came out of his mouth. 

"Look, I-I'm sorry if I—" 

"No. No, I'm sorry. Amy, look, I know your life is really rough right now and I want to be there for you, I do, but not like this. I can't keep being your second choice." He looked into her eyes. She could see how much she'd hurt him, and she wanted to fix it more than anything right at that moment. "Not when you're my first." 

**END FLASHBACK** 

Amy thought back to that week. She had made up with Ephram later--they always did. But right after she had made Ephram upset that night she had really wanted to tell him how she really felt. That she cared for him as more than a friend… that she always had. She was going to, until she had seen him kissing Madison in the driving school parking lot later that week. 

Since then, things had been different. They had talked a couple of times—but she missed the specialness of the friendship they had before. No, she missed more than that. She missed Ephram. 

*** 

Ephram spent the next day lounging in his room, reading his manga comics, listening to music—but most of all thinking about what had happened the night before with Madison. It had been great—and it would have been almost perfect, if it hadn't been for that one word that pounded in the back of his head. Amy. 

He wondered if she had forgotten what he'd said to her that night three and half months before. He knew that he had just lost his virginity to his second choice. But would Amy even care? 

Monday came around, and Ephram hung out with Bright at school, as usual. They were practically each other's only friends these days. It was strange—but Ephram really did like having Bright around. 

"So," Bright started up conversation with Ephram at lunch, "PLEASE tell me that you got some action this weekend. Because if you didn't, my advice is going to have been given in vain." 

"First off, your advice sucks," Ephram said, only half-joking. "But yes, for your information, I did." 

"You… you did? Heeeyy, Ephy's dirty now!" Bright said, laughing. 

"Dude, would you shut up?" Ephram looked around, embarrassed. 

"Come on, man, it's a big deal," Bright said. 

"I'm sure it wouldn't be quite as much of one if you'd actually done it yet," Ephram shot back. 

"Hey, you don't know for sure if I have or if I haven't," Bright said. 

"It's not exactly a secret." 

Bright looked around nervously. "Maybe not to you, but it still is to some people, so would you mind lowering your voice a little?" 

"Um… yeah. So, have you talked to Amy lately?" 

"We barely talk anymore. You know that." 

"But have you talked to her LATELY?" Ephram said, trying to make his words clearer. 

"Why the sudden interest?" Bright inquired. 

"I just haven't talked to her in a while." 

"I figure she's probably getting ready to break up with that Tommy kid, going on what I've heard from Laynie. Thank God," Bright rolled his eyes. 

"She is? When?" 

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, buddy. Remember, you have a girlfriend that you just slept with a few days ago." 

"Dude, shut up! What's so wrong about me caring about what Amy's going through?" 

Bright sighed and suddenly became serious. "I don't want you to hurt her again." He said quietly. 

"Oh, what the hell, Bright! If either one of us has been hurt by our relationship it's me." 

"Look, I don't know all that much about you guys' relationship history, but I know that when she saw you macking on Maddy that day she was totally crushed." 

"What? When did she ever see me kissing Madison?" 

"You didn't know? It was the same week of Reverend Keyes' wedding. I figured she told you." Ephram still looked clueless. "At the driving school," Bright said, the last phrase sounding like a major "duh." 

Ephram rolled his eyes, not at Bright, but for Amy. "That explains everything…" he said to himself. He suddenly felt bad. He would never want to hurt Amy. It hurt him that he had. 

"I have to go talk to her," Ephram said. "Everything's messed up." 

"It's been messed up for a long time, man. You've just been too clueless to realize it." 

------------------------------------- 

A/N: Well, that's the end of the first chapter... let me know what you think, and whether I should continue or not! 


	2. Emotional Breakdown

Disclaimer: I do not own Everwood, or the lyrics used in the chapters. Blah blah blah. 

A/N: I forgot to mention that this is my first Everwood fic ever, so I really hope people are enjoying it. This chapter contains lyrics from the songs "Lost Without You" by Delta Goodrem and "Time" by Chantal Kreviazuk. 

-------------------------------------------- 

CHAPTER 2: 

"Well, I don't care," Ephram said, continuing his conversation with Bright. "I have to go see her, right now." Something in Ephram's gut told him that something was wrong. And he couldn't let anything bad happen to Amy. 

He stood up and glanced around the cafeteria. He didn't see her anywhere, so he grabbed his jacket and went outside. He didn't care if he missed his next class—he just wanted to fix things between them. Bright had been right—everything had been too messed up for too long. 

*** 

Amy decided to sneak off campus during lunch to call Tommy. She couldn't wait to talk to him any longer—she hated when things were this tense between them. 

"Hi, Tommy," she said softly when he picked up. 

"Amy," he sounded like he had been caught off-guard. 

"We need to talk," Amy said into her cell phone. 

"I know," Tommy replied. "Look, I know you want to break up with me…" he trailed off. Amy just waited for him to continue. 

"I think we should stop seeing each other." 

Amy furrowed her eyebrows. "What?" She said, shocked. She hadn't wanted to break up with Tommy—she'd wanted to fix things. But he obviously felt differently about her. 

"Let's just make this easy for both of us. I don't ever want to talk to you again." And with that, he hung up. Amy sat down in the snow and cried. She sat there for about 15 minutes, crying, until she was sure all her makeup had probably been washed off. Her next class was supposed to have started 5 minutes ago—but she didn't care. It was freezing, so she finally stood up and decided to go back in the school to make sure she didn't look too horrible. 

She looked down at her feet the whole way back to the school's entrance. When she opened the door and walked in, she saw Ephram turning the corner. He was walking towards her. Her eyes widened and she quickly made an escape into the girls' room. 

"Amy!" She heard him shout after her. 

She couldn't let him see her like this. After all, talking to Ephram could only make things worse. 

"Amy," Ephram said, standing right by the door. "Please, I just want to talk to you." 

Both of them were silent for a minute, but Ephram knew she had heard him. 

"I can't talk to you right now," Amy said, trying to sound as normal as she could. 

Ephram looked upwards and sighed. His fear of her being sad was immediately confirmed. "Amy, please—" 

Suddenly the door burst open and she flew into his arms. He gasped, but put his arms around her and held her immediately. It was like a reflex. 

_{I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes   
A little righteous and too proud   
I just want to find a way to compromise   
'Cause I believe that we can work things out…}_

Amy was sobbing. Ephram knew that he shouldn't say anything. He just did what she wanted him to and held her. They stood there just like that for a good five or ten minutes before either of them spoke. Amy's sobs were finally beginning to subside. 

"Is this about Tommy?" Ephram asked softly. Amy's face was still buried in his chest. He still hadn't seen her face. 

She mumbled something that Ephram couldn't understand. "What?" he said. 

"Yes," she said, still unclearly, but clearly enough for Ephram to make it out. She finally looked up at him. "He broke up with me." 

_{If I could only hold you now   
And make the pain just go away   
Can't stop the tears from running down my face…}_

"I'm sorry, Amy," Ephram offered, not knowing what else to say. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" 

"No, not right now. But I want you to stay with me," she said, laying her head on his chest again. It felt so good to be with him again, after them being so distant from each other for such a long time. 

Ephram nodded. "Okay, but let's go somewhere else." He put his arm around her and they walked back outside together. 

_{All I know is I'm lost without you   
I'm not gonna lie   
How am I gonna be strong without you?   
I need you by my side   
If we ever say we'd never be together and we ended in goodbye   
I don't know what I'd do   
I'm lost without you…}_

*** 

"I'm really sorry about that little outburst," Amy said with a smile as she and Ephram walked slowly down Everwood's Main Street. 

"It's okay," Ephram said. "I know you've been going through a really hard time lately." 

Amy shook her head and closed her eyes. "You're the most caring and understanding person I've ever met, Ephram Brown." 

Ephram stopped walking, but laughed. "Stop," he said. He could've kissed her right then, but something held him back. "Damn," he remembered as he looked at his watch. It was already 4:30. He and Amy had just been walking around and talking all day. "I had plans with Madison after school," he told Amy apologetically. "I'm going to just walk back to Mama Joy's and get my car. Can you go home by yourself okay?" 

"Of course I can, Ephram," Amy said, trying to hide her disappointment. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." 

"Great," Ephram smiled. "Bye," he said as he turned and ran. 

Amy half-smiled as she turned away. 

*** 

_{Time, where did you go?   
Why did you leave me here alone   
Wait, don't go so fast   
I'm missing the moments as they pass…}_

When Amy walked into her house, she was still thinking about Ephram and the afternoon they had shared. What she really had needed more than anything was his friendship, even when Colin was still around, but instead she had just pushed him farther and farther away. Now she didn't even know why. 

_{I should've known better   
I shouldn't have wasted those days…}_

Amy looked around her living room and realized no one was there. Her mom and dad must have still been at work. On her way up the stairs, she ran into Bright. 

"Amy, where have you been all day? After lunch you just… wait, were you with Ephram?" Bright said, a sly smile on his face. 

Amy gave him an accusing look, but smiled. "Yes, I was," she said matter-of-factly. 

"That's good. I'm glad things are okay between you two. Hey, I was just getting ready to head out, mind if I borrow your car?" 

Amy rolled her eyes. "You wish." 

"Hey, it was worth a shot," Bright said on his way out the door. "See you later." 

Amy gave a little wave before she turned and retreated to her room. 

*** 

"Hey sweetie," Madison said, hugging Ephram as soon as he walked in the door to her house. "How was your day?" 

"Great," he replied after kissing her. "Sorry I'm a little late, I just had to… watch Delia for a couple minutes while Dad ran a quick errand," he lied. The last thing he needed right now was for Madison to be jealous of Amy. Not that there was anything for her to be jealous of. Or maybe there was, he didn't know. He just didn't want to deal with it right then. 

"Oh," Madison said with a little smile. "Well, I was thinking maybe we could go out. Carrie's supposed to be home soon and I know how horribly the two of you get along," Madison raised her eyebrows. 

Ephram chuckled. "Sounds good," he said, "how about I take you out for a nice dinner?" 

"I'd love that," Madison said, kissing him. They kissed for a while, but Ephram pulled away before it got too heavy. "Well, let's go," he said. 

------------------------------------- 

A/N: I know if you guys are anything like me, you can't stand Madison, but I had to put some Ephram/Madison stuff in here just to kind of give the story a foundation. This story is definately an Ephramy, don't worry! :) Thanks for reading, please leave a review. Suggestions are welcome. 


	3. Stop the Games

Disclaimer: I do not own Everwood, or the lyrics used in the chapters. Blah blah blah. 

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the reviews! 

-------------------------------------------- 

CHAPTER 3: 

Amy was going to pick up Laynie to go out when she saw Ephram and Madison walking down the sidewalk. She frowned and tried to keep her eyes on the road, but she was curious. She could see Madison smiling. Amy found herself wishing that she could be standing there where Madison was at that moment—right next to Ephram. 

The fact was, she had been standing right next to Ephram, only hours before. But she hadn't wanted him to go. She wondered what they were saying… 

*** 

"Aww, look, Ephram," Madison nudged him and pointed to a brown puppy sitting in the window of Everwood's one and only pet store. 

Ephram only smiled and nodded, but Madison didn't really seem to notice. He stopped with her and let her gaze in the window at the puppies. Madison was important to him—so why was he feeling so indifferent tonight? He wasn't sure. He let his gaze shift over to a red pick-up truck. It looked a lot like… 

*** 

Amy noticed Ephram starting to look her way as she was driving past, so she quickly fixed her eyes back on the road. She didn't want Ephram to think she was some kind of crazy stalker. She let out a frustrated sigh when the light before her turned red. 

*** 

Ephram realized that it was, in fact, Amy in the truck belonging to her grandmother. He smiled, remembering the walk they had shared earlier that day. 

"…Ephram? Ephram, are you listening to me? What are you staring at?" 

Ephram woke out of his trance as Madison tried to follow his gaze. She sighed when she saw the Abbott girl that she knew Ephram had had a crush on before she had started dating him. "Ephram…" she started. 

"What, Madison?" 

"You've been acting really distant all night. Would you please tell me what's wrong?" 

"Nothing's wrong," Ephram insisted. "Look, let's just go," he said, taking her hand. Madison walked with him, but little did he know it was too late for him to cover up now. Madison knew that she wasn't the only girl in his life anymore. 

*** 

Amy got to Laynie's that night looking a little depressed. 

"What's wrong, Amy?" Laynie asked as soon as she got into the truck. The two of them were going to see a chick flick at the theater right outside of town that night. 

"Oh, what?" Amy said, barely realizing that her friend was there. "Nothing," she quickly lied while starting up the truck and pulling out of the Hart's driveway. 

"Please," Laynie rolled her eyes. "Don't lie to me." 

"It's just…" Amy took a long pause. She sighed, annoyed with herself. "Ephram." 

Laynie chuckled. "But you just broke up with Tommy!" 

"It's not that," Amy said convincingly, "I'm not an 'on the rebound' type of girl. I've just been feeling really weird about him lately." 

"I think you have an issue called jealousy." 

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous of Ephram?" 

"Not of Ephram, silly. Madison." Laynie didn't even know Madison, but she knew all about her thanks to Amy. 

They were both quiet for a while. Amy was lucky to have Laynie as a friend. They were very different, but got along so well with each other, especially since Colin had died. Amy really appreciated her advice, since Laynie had always seemed to be more experienced with love and boys than she had. 

"I'm not going to do anything about it," Amy announced as they drew close to the theater. 

"What?" Laynie asked, almost forgetting what they had been talking about before. 

"Ephram," Amy reminded. "I think that I… might still have feelings for him. But I'm not going to do anything about it. He loves Madison now… I just have to accept that," she said, more to herself than to Laynie. 

Laynie just nodded. "Okay," she said, not knowing what else to say. 

*** 

When Ephram visited Amy at her locker at school the next day, her heart fluttered a little bit. "Hey," Ephram said. 

"Hey," Amy said with a shy smile. 

"I think I saw you yesterday evening," Ephram said. "while I was out with Madison," he finished. 

Amy shrugged. "Okay," she said, pretending like she didn't know what he was talking about. 

"So how are you?" Ephram asked. 

"I'm fine, Ephram." 

"Great." The bell rang. "Well, I'd better get to class. See ya." 

"Bye," Amy said as he walked away. "God, I'm so stupid…" she muttered to herself. 

*** 

"BOO!" Bright jumped out from behind a locker right in front of Ephram. Ephram just rolled his eyes. 

"I saw you makin' the moves on my little sister again," Bright pointed out. 

"Shut up, Bright." Ephram laughed in spite of himself. Sometimes the irony of Bright's name just got to him. 

"Aw, you know I'm just joshin'." 

"Well, you sure do joke about it a lot." 

"Because it's fun," Bright said innocently, although he knew Ephram still had something in his heart for Amy. He knew that what Ephram felt for Amy didn't just suddenly go away one day just because a hot babysitter walked into their house. 

*** 

Ephram and Amy talked every day for the next two weeks… without fighting. They even had plans to hang out all day Saturday. Both of them were thrilled that they seemed to have their friendship back, but Ephram was scared at the same time. He was scared that their newly rekindled friendship would drive him away from Madison. He didn't want that, did he? He cared about Amy—a lot—but Madison was still his girlfriend. 

"We should play truth or dare," Amy said with a big smile on her face. 

Ephram grinned and raised his eyebrows. "And how are we going to do that? It's just the two of us, plus we're sitting in a diner." 

Amy loved seeing him smile. _God, he's so cute…_ Amy silently slapped herself for thinking it. She had told herself a long time ago that she wasn't going to do this. "Fine," she made a mock-pouty face, "can we at least play the 'ha he ho' game?" 

Ephram laughed. The 'ha he ho' game was something that the two of them had made up while studying at the library together one day. The first person said "ha," the second person said "he," then the first person said "ho," the second person said "ha," and so forth. It was actually a lot harder than it seemed. "Fine," Ephram said. "Ha," he started out with a smile. 

"He." 

"Ho." 

"Ha." 

"He." 

"Ho." 

The game picked up speed, the two of them laughing in delight at how they'd both seemed to have mastered the game. 

"Ha." Ephram said. 

"He." 

"Ho." 

"Ha." 

"He." 

"H… holy crap." 

Amy started to laugh because she thought he was making a joke, but then she followed his stare. It was Madison. Amy didn't get it. Then Madison started to look their way. 

"Look away look away!" Ephram said hurriedly as he turned his head to the left so Madison wouldn't see his face. 

"Ephram, what's your problem?" Amy said. "Are you scared of Madison seeing you with me?" She asked, hurt. 

"No… no of course not," Ephram said, still turning away. 

"Yes you are!" Amy shouted. Everyone in the diner looked at them, including Madison. She blushed, forgetting where she was. 

"Amy, please—" 

"Bye Ephram," Amy said bitterly as she grabbed her coat and stormed out of the diner. 

------------------------------------- 

A/N: Bleh, I know that seemed kind of silly but the next chapter will have all the answers. Please keep leaving reviews and letting me know what you think :) 


	4. Breakups and Makeups

Disclaimer: I do not own Everwood, or the lyrics used in the chapters. Blah blah blah. 

A/N: I liked writing this chapter a lot, so I hope you all enjoy reading it. :) Be sure to read the second author's note at the end. 

-------------------------------------------- 

CHAPTER 4: 

Ephram had been genuinely surprised when Madison had walked in to Mama Joy's, so he did the first thing that came to his mind—tried to hide from having his girlfriend see him with another girl. He knew it made it seem to Amy like he was embarrassed about their friendship, which wasn't it at all. He realized immediately that he had messed up big time when he saw Amy walk down the sidewalk angrily. It didn't help matters when he found Madison glaring at him. 

She marched over. "What the hell is wrong with you?" 

"Nothing," he said quietly. 

"Why did you try to hide from me? Is there something I should know?" Madison said bitterly. 

"No, Madison, there's nothing—" 

"You're lying!" 

Madison was blowing this way out of proportion, but Ephram didn't know what to do. He just stood there, speechless. Probably because he was just thinking about Amy and how he hoped she was okay walking home in the huge snowstorm that was starting up. 

*** 

"Ephram, what's wrong?" Andy asked his son when he walked in that evening. 

"I'm the biggest screw-up that ever existed," Ephram muttered as he started up the stairs. 

Andy was confused, but Delia interrupted his thoughts. "Daddy, can we go get some ice cream now?" 

"Sure, honey." He made a mental note to talk to Ephram later. 

*** 

Ephram laid on his bed in his room, staring at the ceiling. _This is stupid,_ he thought. _I have to call her._

He picked up the phone and paused. _But who is "her," anyway?_

Ephram sighed in confusion. This had been going on for too long. He had to choose between Madison and Amy. 

He rolled over and closed his eyes, waiting for dreams to come. Hopefully good ones. 

*** 

Amy walked up to her front door and went straight to her room after going inside. She was glad to finally be home—the wind was really starting to pick up and the snow fell down in sheets. 

She wondered how she could have been so stupid. Why had she blown up at Ephram like that? Everything had been going great for them—and she had to be the one to screw it up. 

Amy started to cry. She flung herself onto her bed and let her tears soak her pillow. _I'm such an idiot,_ she thought. She just wanted everything between her and Ephram to be normal again. _Whatever that is,_ Amy thought to herself as she cried some more. 

*** 

The next afternoon, Madison showed up on the Brown's doorstep. "Why, hello, Madison," Andy greeted her. "It's Sunday, what are you doing here?" 

Madison looked serious. "I need to talk to Ephram." 

"Well, sure, that's fine. He's up in his room," Andy said, pointing to his stairs on his way back to the living room. 

There was a knock on Ephram's door. 

"Come in," Ephram mumbled, figuring it was just his dad. When Madison walked in, he was surprised. "Madison," he said, standing up and trying to flatten his hair nonchalantly. "What are you doing here?" 

"I came to talk to you." 

Ephram rolled his eyes. "Really? Because I thought you were here to let me borrow your blow dryer." 

Madison looked at the floor for a moment. "I think you and I both know that this isn't working out." 

"What? The fact that you're jealous and not able to trust me? That's weird, because I thought it was," Ephram said sarcastically. 

"Why are you making this harder than it already is?" Madison shouted. 

"Because it doesn't matter," Ephram said. "You're going to break up with me anyway, aren't you? Well, that's fine, because I don't know if I want to be with you either. Look, Amy was my best friend when I first moved to this stupid town. We've been through some really hard times, but she's still very important to me." He paused. "And so is Bright. I know you don't like him either, but both of them are big parts of my lives. They're my best friends." 

Madison nodded. "Well, I didn't want it to end this way, but I guess it has to." 

"Yeah, I guess so." Ephram said. Madison turned and started to walk out. "Hey," he said before she left. "Don't let this mess up Delia," he said quietly. "I know I'm not going to. She's going to freak out if you quit, and I don't want her to." 

Madison just stared at him for a minute before quietly exiting. 

Ephram sat back down on his bed. He felt horrible, but he knew he'd get over it eventually. Now there was just one thing left to do—call Amy. 

*** 

_Ring. Ring._

Amy sniffed and picked up the phone, figuring it was probably Laynie. "Hello?" 

Ephram got worried when she answered. She sounded like she had been crying. "Amy, it's Ephram. Are you okay?" 

"Oh my god, Ephram," Amy wiped at her eyes and sat up on her bed. 

"Amy, I'm so, so sorry for what happened yesterday…" 

"Ephram, there's nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who messed up." 

"No you didn't," he insisted. "Hey, why don't I just come over there so we can talk." 

"Okay," Amy said, feeling better. 

"Great," Ephram said. "I'll be there in ten minutes." 

*** 

Ephram rung the doorbell when he reached the Abbott's doorstep. Bright answered the door. "Hey, man, what's up?" 

"I came to see Amy." 

"Oh, okay, well she's upstairs," Bright pointed with his thumb as he opened the door wider so that Ephram could come in. 

"Thanks," Ephram said as he went up. 

Ephram knocked on Amy's bedroom door. "Amy?" 

Amy opened the door and smiled. "Hi, Ephram," she said. "Thanks for coming." 

"No problem," he said. "I wanted to." They both sat down on her bed, feeling a little awkward not knowing what else to say. 

Amy broke the tension by letting out a small laugh. She turned to Ephram and smiled. "So is everything okay with us?" 

Ephram smiled back. "I hope so." 

Amy nodded. 

"Um, I broke up with Madison today." 

"You did?" Amy said, surprised. 

"Yeah," Ephram said quietly. 

"You broke up with her?" 

"If you're asking if she broke up with me, the answer is yes and no. It was kind of a mutual thing," Ephram explained, "but I'm afraid it didn't go all that well." 

Amy winced. "I'm sorry, Ephram." 

"It's okay. I did it because of you anyway," Ephram blurted out without thinking. 

Amy sat there, surprised. "You did?" She said after a few moments. Ephram slowly nodded. 

Amy looked at Ephram with tears in her eyes. 

"Amy…" Ephram said, concerned. "Why are you crying?" 

"Oh, don't worry," Amy said reassuringly. "These tears are happy ones." 

Ephram kissed her forehead and pulled her into a long hug. 

------------------------------------- 

A/N: *Hallelujah chorus music plays* Ephram and Amy are back again! And you all got your wish--Ephram broke up with Madison. :) So please tell me what you want to see happen next--it helps me a lot! 


End file.
